1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to implantable suture anchors used for surgically attaching soft tissue to bone, as well as instrumentation and methods for deploying such anchors.
2. The Relevant Technology
One common type of orthopedic, i.e., bone related, injury is the tearing of soft tissue, such as tendons, ligaments, and muscles. Such injuries often result in at least a portion of the soft tissue being separated from the bone so that the soft tissue no longer functions in its intended manner. A common surgical procedure to remedy this injury is to mechanically secure the torn portion of the soft tissue back to the bone. Such mechanical attachment can be temporary in that the soft tissue eventually reattaches itself to the bone if held in contact therewith for a sufficient period of time.
A suture anchor is one type of mechanical device that is used to secure soft tissue to bone. Most suture anchors comprise a small metal or plastic fixture which has a suture line secured thereto. Conventional suture anchors come in a variety of different configurations. For example, some suture anchors are threaded so as to enable them to be screwed into the bone. Other suture anchors are designed to be wedged within a hole formed in the bone. In either event, once the suture anchor is secured to the bone, the suture line extending therefrom is used to tie or otherwise secure the soft tissue to the bone at the location of the implanted suture anchor.